


Джаггернаут

by Spicebox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Джаггернаут

Миссис Джаггернаут проснулась сегодня до рассвета. За окном было серо и тускло, бледные крупные звезды неспешно таяли. Миссис Джаггернаут нащупала на тумбочке очки и нацепила их на нос. Она поспала бы еще часа два или три, но ее деятельная натура взяла свое.  
Откуда-то сверху раздался шум и топанье – это Мистер Беретта на чердаке гонял мышей. Миссис Джаггернаут тихонечко вздохнула – Мистер Беретта, серый, самодовольный, тигроглазый мерзавец, порою забывал о том, что он уже очень старый, такой же старый, как и его хозяйка. А когда Джек пропал, Мистер Беретта три дня сидел на окне и плакал, а потом не выдержал, сиганул в форточку, да и был таков. Вернулся он через месяц, с расцарапанной рожей, тощий и без передней лапы. Как ни в чем не бывало, вспрыгнул на кухонный подоконник, уставился на миссис Джаггернаут, гордо задрав хвост, но чутко дергая ушами – что не встречаешь, женщина? Она потом справила ему протез, хороший, квазиорганический, но с возрастом все ломается – и коты, и люди, и протезы…   
Миссис Джаггернаут еще раз вздохнула и подумала, что нужно вынести на чердак ультразвуковой маячок, она бы давно уже это сделала, но жалко было Мистера Беретту – на кого он будет охотиться? Она переоделась в коричневое домашнее платье, расчесала волосы и заколола их хорошо сбалансированными, острыми шпильками – так, больше по привычке. Слишком многое в ее жизни теперь подчинялось мерному течению привычек; возможно, это компенсировало семейную жизнь с полковником Джеком Джаггернаутом, то ли сбежавшим, то ли пропавшим, то ли вовсе сгинувшим с концами.   
И секундная неуверенность, крошечная, едва заметная запинка, когда она называла свое имя или случайно бросала взгляд на его фотографию, висевшую над прикроватной тумбочкой рядом с ночником – все это тоже было из прежней, то ли сбежавшей, то ли пропавшей жизни.  
Миссис Джаггернаут спустилась в гостиную, неодобрительно покачала головой при виде алой одежды, бесформенной кучей валявшейся на полу. Аккуратно сложила вещи в корзину для грязного белья – днем распогодится, и можно будет устроить стирку. По дороге на кухню она остановилась, глядя в окно – там, за белыми занавесками, за тонким бронестеклом летела по воздуху прозрачная паутинка.  
  
***  
Элвис Эназер стоял на Скиннер-стрит и нервно махал рукой, пытаясь поймать такси.  
Шел дождь, плащ Элвиса вымок, а поля шляпы печально обвисли. Зонт он, разумеется, забыл в «Верджин Галактик», но возвращаться туда… Ни за что!  
Он был взвинчен и раздражен. Всего три минуты, а какая-то обезьяна уже успела пихнуть его плечом, девица в желтом плаще рассмеялась ему вслед, и в довершение всего окатило грязной водой проезжавшее мимо такси.  
Элвис все запомнил. Он просто не мог иначе. Слишком чувствительный, слишком ранимый инопланетянин-ахалу среди грубых, толстокожих людей.  
Канареечно-желтые такси скользили мимо него пугливыми верткими рыбками. Элвис поморщился – шляпа промокла насквозь, и капля воды упала ему на нос – воровато огляделся по сторонам и, наконец, решился. Пси-щупальце скользнуло из-под его плаща, метнулось к ближайшему такси и ткнулось в шофера.  
Такси остановилось. Шофер, чернокожий детина, обернулся и обдал Элвиса смрадным луковым:  
\- Вам куда, миста?  
  
Десятком метров левее и выше, в частном клубе «Верджин Галактик» пахло табаком, духами и похотью. Томная китаянка извивалась у столба, по-деловому скупыми движениями покачивая разноцветными перьями, едва прикрывавшими лобок и бедра. Массивные медные украшения в ее ушах, на груди и поясе звенели, ограненный хрусталь преломлял свет и рассыпал вокруг радужные блики.  
Один из таких бликов уютно пристроился на щеке грузного, средних лет мужчины в деловом костюме с широким галстуком, на манер манто лежавшим на его плече. Мужчина по-бабьи подпирал щеку рукой, растекшись по креслу, а перед ним по стеклянному столику ползали две обнаженные миниатюрные блондинки, снюхивая со столешницы тонкие дорожки кокаина. Третья лежала на ковре у его ног, раскрыв рот и тихонько похрапывая.  
Рядом совокуплялась парочка. Если присмотреться – хотя это было затруднительно в полумраке, царившем в помещении, - то можно было разглядеть, что сухопарую моложавую даму в растрепанном парике всех цветов радуги ублажает не только крепкий брюнет, но и смуглая девушка-ахалу. Пси-щупальца девушки рассыпались веером, проникая и в даму, и в брюнета, и в мужчин, целовавшихся рядом на диване.   
Китаянка, не прекращая извиваться, цепко окинула взглядом зал, остановилась и спрыгнула со сцены. Подошла к ахалу, осторожно шагая между шевелящимися и стонущими телами, протянула ей банку пива:  
\- Давай, пока все спокойно.  
Ахалу оторвалась от груди постанывающей дамы и скривилась, оглядываясь на щупальца:  
\- Тебе хорошо.  
\- Давай, - настойчиво повторила китаянка. – Пока госпожа Бетельгейзе занята.  
Ахалу отхлебнула пива, закрыла глаза, покачиваясь в такт движению щупалец, а потом ойкнула:  
\- Номер пять!   
\- Что номер пять? – спросила китаянка, поддевая блестящей туфелькой бутылку шампанского, стоявшую на столе.  
\- Мамочки, - выдохнула ахалу, прижимая ладони к вспыхнувшим щекам. – А про него-то я и забыла… Клиент в номере пять… Его…  
Зал прорезал истошный женский вопль. Китаянка вскочила, опрокидывая бутылку, шампанское разлилось на ковер, смешиваясь с пивом.  
\- Госпожа меня убьет… - прошептала ахалу.  
\- Сиди тут, держи клиентов, - китаянка сильно встряхнула ее за плечи. – А я пойду проверю.   
  
***  
Иногда Джек Джаггернаут-младший думал, что влюбился. Происходило это чаще всего, когда госпожа Бетельгейзе откидывалась на подушки, роняя на скользкий черный шелк тонкую руку с зажатой в ней курительной трубкой.  
Она была прекрасна, все в ней было совершенно – удлиненные египетские глаза, темные и влажные; черные волосы, обычно забранные наверх и стянутые в сложную ритуальную конструкцию, а сейчас – рассыпавшиеся по подушкам; бледные полные губы, мраморная, отливающая серо-голубым кожа. Госпожа Бетельгейзе была похожа на ожившую статую – если забыть о пси-щупальцах, качающихся, как водоросли на дне озера.  
Да, если забыть о пси-щупальцах.  
Джек вздохнул и сел на край кровати.  
\- Мы говорим о чем угодно, но только не о нас, - задумчиво сообщил он.  
Бетельгейзе перекатилась на бок, теперь она подпирала голову рукой и искоса, из-под ресниц поглядывала на Джека.  
\- Знаешь, в детстве я боялся медуз.   
Бетельгейзе поднесла трубку к губам и затянулась, манерно изгибая запястье. Пахнуло сладко и пряно.  
\- У них были такие щупальца, - продолжил Джек. – Прозрачные, будто стеклянные, и жгучие, как огонь. Я их очень боялся.  
\- И поэтому ты ловил медуз и выкидывал их на берег, - томным низким голосом сказала Бетельгейзе. – Сидел на корточках под палящим солнцем и смотрел, как они тают.  
Она выпустила струю дыма, свет висевшего у изножья кровати ночника окрашивал ее тело в желтый, оранжевый и лиловый.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- И поэтому ты решил вступить в Ку-Клукс-Клан.  
\- В Комитет Контрмер Ксенофобии, - сказал Джек. – Не в Ку-Клукс-Клан.  
Бетельгейзе вздохнула. Прозрачные стеклянистые пси-щупальца, подсвеченные дымом, угрожающе качнулись к сидевшему неподвижно Джеку, а потом втянулись в тело Бетельгейзе.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джек.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – протяжно и отстраненно шепнула Бетельгейзе. – Что я прочитаю твои мысли? Что заставлю тебя съесть значок стажера? Что сделаю из будущего куклуксклановца работника моего клуба?   
Джек, уже состроивший было испуганное лицо, прислушался.  
\- Кажется, кто-то кричал, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ох, - снисходительно улыбнулась Бетельгейзе, полуотворачиваясь и демонстрируя Джеку точеный профиль. – Не будь таким наивным, мой мальчик. Вспомни, где ты находишься.  
Она потянулась, гибко поднимаясь с кровати.  
Более нелепую пару еще нужно было поискать. Черно-белая, высокая, манерная Бетельгейзе и энергичный крепыш Джек, с его румяным, трогательно-юным лицом. Джек познакомился с ней пару недель назад, тогда его экзамен только начался и он искал зацепки, ведущие к серийному убийце по прозвищу Мозгожор.  
Мозгожор был инопланетянином-ахалу, он убивал своих жертв бессистемно: казалось, время от времени просто не мог устоять перед желанием разрушить мягкий, непрочный человеческий разум.  
По последней переписи в Сан-Реале было зарегистрировано двести семьдесят три особи ахалу. Через два дня у Джека выходили все сроки, а единственным его подозреваемым была женщина, с которой он все это время занимался любовью.   
\- Мне нужно идти, - сухо сказала Бетельгейзе, накидывая на себя черный саронг. В одно мгновение она изменилась, заострилось лицо, даже движения стали скупыми и по-мужски резкими.  
\- Встретимся позже. Хотя… нет. Подожди меня здесь.  
  
Джек кивнул и завалился на кровать, призывно раскинув руки.  
Бетельгейзе утомленно закатила глаза и отвернулась.  
\- И кстати! – крикнул ей в спину Джек. – Я не поэтому решил вступить в Ку-Клукс-Клан!  
\- Почему же? – спросила Бетельгейзе.  
Дверные створки перед ней бесшумно разъехались, и комната наполнилась музыкой, вздохами, смехом.  
\- Просто хотел найти полковника Джаггернаута, - тихо сказал Джек.  
Плечи Бетельгейзе едва заметно напряглись. Она шагнула за порог, закрылись двери, и наступила тишина.  
\- Все так много знают, - пожаловался Джек потолку. – И молчат. Чтоб их.  
  
***  
Головной офис Комитета Контрмер Ксенофобии находился в Сан-Реале и поэтому действия Мозгожора были вдвойне странными – кто в своем уме станет красть кошелек в полицейском участке?   
Так думал господин Мэриголд, листая свою утреннюю газету и опасливо поглядывая на притихший коммуникатор. Восьмой Генерал ККК Джеремия Мэриголд был дородным афроамериканцем; вопреки негласной моде Комитета, он любил костюмы цвета латте и галстуки с крупным узором. Будучи демократичным шефом, он всегда объяснял свои предпочтения новичкам: «Посудите сами, когда куклуксклановец сливается со своим костюмом, это выглядит несолидно». Будучи злоехидным, острым на язык шефом, он любил представляться Восьмым Архимагом Ку-Клукс-Клана, чем всякий раз изрядно шокировал господина Президента, тоже афроамериканца, и господина Министра по Внешним Коммуникациям, араба-полукровку. Поговаривали, что комитетчиков начали называть куклуксклановцами именно с его легкой руки. Будучи шефом с хорошей памятью, господин Мэриголд все это утро ждал звонка.  
Уже его секретарь, миссис Велвет-Голдмайн, урожденная Хани-Комб, принесла чашечку собственноручно сваренного кофе без сахара, хорошо прожаренный миндаль в стеклянной розетке и утренние сводки; уже помощник господина Мэриголда, молодой, но перспективный юноша из достопочтенной семьи Квинси вышагивал перед полупрозрачной дверью генеральского кабинета, как ретивый солдат на плацу. Часы показывали семь утра. Господин Мэриголд медлил. Он был шефом с очень хорошей памятью.  
Он изрядно задолжал Бьюти Джаггернаут – тогда, во время Манхэттэнского Погрома, и позже. На процессе «Народ Ахалу против Бьюти Джаггернаут» он попытался было рассчитаться, но только еще больше залез в долги. И теперь, расплачиваясь по счетам, отслеживал значок стажера Джека Джаггернаута-младшего, не мешая ему искать Джека Джаггернаута-старшего.   
Шеф Мэриголд часто вспоминал полковника: в трудных ситуациях задавал себе вопрос, что бы тот сделал на его месте, и потом поступал прямо противоположным образом. Хаос, изменения, революция – полковник был всем этим. Кто бы мог устоять перед его дьявольским обаянием? Стоил ли Джек Джаггернаут всего, что терпеливо отстраивалось последние двадцать лет?  
Правда заключалась в том, что он больше не был нужен ни амбициозному шефу Мэриголду, ни почтенной миссис Джаггернаут, ни заблудившейся в воспоминаниях принцессе Бетельгейзе.   
Наконец-то они повзрослели.  
  
\- Но вы мне все расскажете, - пробормотал Джек Джаггернаут-младший безучастному потолку.  
Он пошевелил пальцами правой руки и сам этого не заметил, медленно, плавно погружаясь в сон. Ему снилось, как папа рассказывает ему про войну.   
  
Взрывы отгремели, и теперь люди в серой пятнистой форме разбегались по развороченному проспекту. Полковник Джек Джаггернаут поглядел в бинокль и резко махнул рукой, останавливая штурмовиков.   
\- Очистить проспект! – заорал он. – Бист идет!  
Штурмовики вжались в разрушенные стены, побежали назад; неожиданно из развалин вылетело вращающееся красное колесо. Замерло - замерла, похожая на алый крест.  
Это была женщина, невысокая, с закрученными в пучок каштановыми волосами, она обернулась, и полковник Джаггернаут улыбнулся, кивнул. Бист улыбнулась в ответ, раскидывая руки с зажатыми в них плазменными клинками. Колесо ожило, понеслось.  
Майор Мэриголд обогнул завал и поставил поднос на камень перед полковником Джаггернаутом, старательно не глядя на Бист Джаггернаут.  
\- Вот кофе, лейтенант Хани-Комб варила собственноручно, как вы и приказали, полко…  
Полковник Джаггернаут схватил его за запястье. Вывернул, разворачивая Мэриголда к линии фронта.   
\- Это моя жена, Джеремия, - с какой-то удивительной мальчишечьей гордостью сказал он.  
Колесо катилось, оставляя за собой подергивавшихся в агонии, умиравших молча ахалу. Серая кровь бесцветно ложилась на серые развалины.   
Неожиданно полковник помрачнел.  
\- Я приказываю вам запомнить, майор, это моя жена, и зовут ее Бист…  
  
\- …Джаггернаут.   
Джек вздохнул, посмотрел на изрядно помолодевшего шефа Мэриголда, потного, взъерошенного, в серо-коричневой пятнистой форме – так вот откуда его любовь к костюмам цвета латте – и сказал:  
\- Бьюти-Бист Джаггернаут.   
Джек посмотрел на алое колесо, ввинчивавшееся в серые развалины, и помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Просто Бьюти.   
\- Полковник…  
\- В атаку! – срывая горло, крикнул Джек. – Джаггернаут Раздавит!  
Хлынуло. Куда-то исчез шеф Мэриголд, серыми селевыми потоками Джека огибали бегущие штурмовики. Все взрывалось, рокотало, гремело. В ушах у Джека Джаггернаута, в его обрывочном, мутном сне звенел крик: «Джаггернаут Раздавит!».   
Джек проснулся.  
  
\- В атаку! – крикнул полковник. – Джаггернаут Раздавит!  
Мэриголд шмыгнул мимо бегущих штурмовиков, возвращаясь к полковнику, и остановился. Тот все так же сидел на камне – нога на ногу, и чашечка кофе в руках.  
\- Полковник, - сказал Мэриголд.  
Полковник недовольно скривился.  
\- Держи его на прицеле, - приказал он высокому ахалу, откуда ни возьмись появившемуся за спиной Мэриголда.  
В серых развалинах, таких же серых, как кровь ахалу, мелькнули черные тени.  
\- Я не хочу убивать тебя, майор Мэриголд, - задумчиво сказал Джек Джаггернаут и поставил на колено пустую фарфоровую чашку. Чашка покачнулась.  
Джек улыбнулся, мягко и холодно. За его спиной Бист, алый крест на сером фоне, уничтожала баррикады ахалу.  
\- Я хочу представить тебе принцессу народа Ахалу, - сказал Джек Джаггернаут.  
Мэриголд молча сглотнул, подчиняясь давлению автомата и поворачивая голову вправо. Развалины вздрогнули, покатились мелкие камни и крошка, в воздух взметнулась белесая пыль, и что-то прозрачное и стеклянистое поплыло по воздуху. Женщина, прекрасная, высокая, перешагнула завал и, подобрав длинные черные юбки, остановилась прямо перед майором Мэриголдом.  
  
***  
Джек проснулся от приступа тревоги, смутного ощущения чужого недоброжелательного присутствия.  
\- Ты должен это увидеть, - бросила ему Бетельгейзе, нервно мерившая шагами комнату. – Вставай, одевайся.  
Джек встал, сгреб со стула одежду, сжимая ткань так, чтобы нащупать значок ККК. Бетельгейзе, в другое время не преминувшая бы ехидно прокомментировать его торопливую манеру одеваться, сейчас молчала, только нервно постукивала каблуком и хмуро разглядывала что-то за спиной Джека.  
Наконец, они вышли из комнаты. Тоненькая взволнованная китаянка уже ждала под дверью.  
\- Займись клиентами, Мэй-Мэй, - сухо сказала Бетельгейзе. – И скажи Астаар, что с Ку-Клукс-Кланом все улажено.  
Джек посмотрел на нее, шевеля бровью насколько мог выразительно и иронично.  
\- Поторопись, - Бетельгейзе быстро пошла, почти побежала вперед по коридору.   
Джек догнал ее, когда он обернулся, то увидел, что китаянка уже исчезла.  
\- Астаар – ахалу, - объяснила Бетельгейзе. - Она работает у меня в клубе, регистрационный номер 245-GF-17804. Во время убийства находилась в приемной, и, теоретически, могла дотянуться до комнаты пять, но практически на ней висело полтора десятка клиентов. Она не «увидела» Мозгожора, хотя это входило в ее обязанности, за что и будет наказана.  
Бетельгейзе остановилась перед неприметной дверью, достала магнитный ключ и провела им в замке. Дверь открылась, из комнаты пахнуло пряно и сладко. В глубине, в темном углу, прямо на полу сидела женщина и тихо мурлыкала популярную песенку.  
Вспыхнул свет.  
\- Список, - медленно сказал Джек. – Мне нужен список всех, кто был в клубе этим вечером.  
Комната – стены, кровать, потолок, ковер – вся была в какой-то розоватой кашице. На кровати, на заляпанной бурыми пятнами простыне, поперек лежал мужчина. Вцепился в простыню, весь скрючился, свесил вниз голову, раскрытую, как уродливый цветок.  
  
Джек обогнул кровать; брезгливо морщась, присел на корточки, разглядывая труп, и тут же поднялся на ноги.  
\- Что с ней? – он мотнул головой в сторону бессмысленно улыбавшейся и все еще напевавшей женщины.  
Бетельгейзе коротко вздохнула, воздух в комнате пошел рябью, и Джек увидел стеклянистое пси-щупальце, присосавшееся к затылку женщины.  
\- Отпусти немедленно, - бесцветно сказал Джек.  
Бетельгейзе молча покачала головой.  
\- Иначе мне придется применить силу, - все так же спокойно продолжил Джек.  
Когда он достал значок ККК, видно было, что его пальцы подрагивают. Джек протянул руку и сжал значок. Тот вспыхнул, комнату наполнил тонкий зудящий визг, и Бетельгейзе болезненно вскрикнула.  
Щупальце отдернулось, с влажным чмоканьем отделившись от позвоночника женщины. Та замолчала, хлопнула глазами - и взвыла. Она выла страшно и монотонно, перебирая ногами и выцарапывая глубокие кровавые борозды на застывшем лице.  
\- Прекрати это! – крикнул Джек.  
\- Выключи его!  
Джек сжал значок в кулаке. Пси-щупальце метнулось через комнату, быстрое, как порыв ветра. Наступила тишина.  
Джек переступил с ноги на ногу и промямлил:  
\- Извини…  
Он избегал смотреть на Бетельгейзе.  
\- Бист Джаггернаут гордилась бы тобой, - ответила она.  
\- Знаешь, я искал Мозгожора, - виновато сказал Джек. – Все это время.  
\- Знаю. Шеф Мэриголд предупредил.  
\- Шеф Мэриголд? – вскинулся Джек. – Он посоветовал найти и расспросить тебя, но ты… Но я…  
Он замолчал.  
\- Ты был таким милым, когда думал, что это я – Мозгожор, - улыбнулась Бетельгейзе. – Давай вернемся, это не самое лучшее место для разговора.  
  
***  
Элвис Эназер нервничал. Все было ужасно, все было не так – и тесный, душный салон такси, и луковая вонь, и грязная мятая куртка, валявшаяся на заднем сидении. Радио, отвратительно мяукавшее и завывавшее, Элвис, не выдержав, выключил раньше – разбил кулак шофера о металлическую панель, а потом вырвал ее с мясом и вышвырнул в окно.  
Все было не так. Жизнь была не так. С того самого времени, как он променял белый металл и холодное стекло Сферы Ахалу на снежную улыбку принцессы Бетаалхейз.  
Он был поэтом, он был художником, но стал охранником принцессы, почитая за счастье видеть ее высокий и прямой черно-белый силуэт и молча, про себя читать стихи, посвященные ей.  
Принцесса Бетаалхейз была своенравна и горда; не желая подчиняться воле Совета Ахалу и бесцельно гнить в металлической клетке, она собрала всех тех, чья кровь еще кипела смолой, всех юных, решительных, дерзких – и повела их за собой, в новую, свободную жизнь. Зловонную, душную, грязную жизнь. Бедная принцесса, думала ли она, что станет шлюхой этих обезьян?  
Шофер захрипел, задергался. В салоне отвратительно запахло мочой.  
Печаль и бесплодная ярость переполняли Элвиса Эназера. Пытаясь выплеснуть это, он сильнее, почти спазматически сжал сознание шофера, но неожиданно что-то остановило его. Какое-то… прикосновение? Голос? Элвис заплакал.  
«Скоро тебе станет легче, мой дорогой друг», - радужно и хрустально рассыпался голос принцессы. «Иди ко мне».  
  
Джек смотрел на значок, будто увидел его в первый раз. Серая эмаль и алый крест в огне. Поговаривали, что раньше символом ККК были щит и земной шар, но полковник Джаггернаут настоял на ребрендинге. Было смутное время, над Землей висела угроза космической войны, и Крест-в-Огне казался более подходящим символом. А потом уже Мэриголд, историк по образованию, запустил свою шуточку про Ку-Клукс-Клан.  
Джек засунул значок в карман.  
\- Я больше никогда… - начал было он, но Бетельгейзе его перебила.  
\- Я изучала вашу историю. Историю Ку-Клукс-Клана. Это правда, что вы клянетесь сделать все для того, чтобы инопланетяне не стали угрозой? Поражение в правах, надзор, контроль и подавление?  
\- Я пока не знаю, - ответил Джек.   
\- Да, верно, - сказала Бетельгейзе. – Ты пока не знаешь.   
Джек опустился на край кровати, потом встал, подошел к столу. Присел на столешницу, сцепил пальцы в замок.  
\- Шеф Мэриголд был уверен в том, что ты не Мозгожор. Но направил меня к тебе. Почему?  
Бетельгейзе рассмеялась. До этого она никогда не смеялась, и Джек понял, почему – она была похожа на мраморную статую, которая вот-вот разобьется на куски. Ее лицо, искаженное гримасой, вдруг стало уродливым и пугающим.  
\- Ах, Джеремия Мэриголд! - воскликнула Бетельгейзе. – Он просто нашел способ меня расколоть. Знал, что увижу юную копию полковника, растаю и сдам ему Мозгожора.  
  
Элвис Эназер вышел из такси и закрыл глаза, подставляя сознание щупальцам принцессы. Тонкие, прохладные, мятные, они оглаживали его мысли, нащупывая точки входа. Потом его передернула острая судорога наслаждения – принцесса перехватила контроль над телом. Теперь она была в нем, теперь она сделала его своим.   
«Когда ты придешь, я сдам тебя Ку-Клукс-Клану», - сказала принцесса.  
Элвис кивнул, блаженно улыбаясь.  
«Я уже иду, принцесса Бетаалхейз».   
  
\- А ты его сдашь? – прищурился Джек.  
Бетельгейзе пожала плечами, достала длинную тонкую трубку, закурила.  
\- Он был моим охранником. Он был одним из моей семьи. Я не могла не защитить его. Что люди? Вы плодитесь, как блохи. Завтра на смену одному умершему придут трое новорожденных. Алвасар… Джек, он был гениальным поэтом. И теперь его стихи исчезнут вместе с ним.  
\- Он был? – уточнил Джек.  
Бетельгейзе смотрела на него, и в ее удлиненных египетских глазах закипала вязкая смола.  
\- Когда я впервые увидела тебя, подумала – он так похож на полковника. Но я ошибалась.  
\- Где он сейчас? – быстро спросил Джек.  
\- Полковник или Алвасар? – парировала Бетельгейзе. – Выбирай.  
Джек расцепил пальцы и встал.  
\- Мозгожор, - ответил он. – Где сейчас Мозгожор?  
Бетельгейзе задумчиво кивнула.  
\- Он уже идет сюда. Подожди немного.  
\- Будешь шампанское? – спросил Джек, развязно и с каким-то странным смущением. – Скучно ждать просто так.  
  
Элвис Эназер стоял на эскалаторе и изучал голографическую карту метро. Его окружало пустое пространство – люди отстранялись от наркотически-взвинченного, бледного мужчины в растрепанной дорогой одежде.  
«Я бы не отказалась от шампанского», - улыбнулась принцесса внутри. И тут же ответила сама себе чужим мужским голосом: «Мы говорим о чем угодно, но только не о нас».   
«Но ты же сам выбрал Алвасара», - нежно засмеялась принцесса.   
  
\- Расскажи мне о них, - попросил Джек, протягивая Бетельгейзе фужер. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Когда ты смотришь на меня так… - пробормотала Бетельгейзе.  
\- …Я похож на полковника? – продолжил Джек.  
\- Ты похож на Бист, - ответила Бетельгейзе.  
\- Бист? – переспросил Джек. – Мою мать зовут Бьюти Джаггернаут. Почему Бист?  
\- Достань свой значок.  
\- Да.  
\- Посмотри на него.  
\- Крест-в-Огне, алый крест на сером фоне. О чем ты?  
\- Это Бьюти-Бист Джаггернаут.  
  
Элвис Эназер выпрыгнул из вагона метро, расталкивая мельтешащих людей.   
  
\- Я расскажу тебе кое-что, - сказала Бетельгейзе.  
\- Расскажи.  
Бетельгейзе поставила фужер на тумбочку, задумалась.  
\- Или лучше покажу.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Джек.  
Пси-щупальце Бетельгейзе замерло в миллиметре от его виска.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, я сказал!  
\- Да.  
Пальцы Джека, стиснутые на значке, разжались.  
\- Ладно… да.  
Мгновенно он почувствовал сонливость, тяжелую и сковывающую; покачнулся, все еще стоя на ногах, и Бетельгейзе поймала его, подтолкнула к кровати.  
\- Бедный мальчик, - прошептала она едва слышно и все более неразборчиво. – Мы все используем тебя, как будто мстим полковнику, который использовал нас.  
  
***  
Элвис Эназер остановился перед неоновой вывеской «Верджин Галактик», не в силах сделать шаг. Огромная, раскаленная печаль принцессы упала на него и раздавила, поглотив его маленькую печаль, крошечную ярость, ничтожную любовь. Он привалился к стене, перед его раскрытыми глазами разворачивались давно уже ушедшие события.  
  
Западный штаб Сопротивления находился в порту, и Бетельгейзе, прибывшая туда еще засветло, нервничала, то и дело поглядывала на часы. Протягивала пси-щупальце, и отрицательно качала головой, и опять смотрела на часы. Фургон с оружием запаздывал, а над доками уже летали армейские вертолеты, и пора было сниматься с места.  
  
Форма на ней была военная – серо-коричневая пятнистая куртка и комбинезон, высокие ботинки и кепка.  
Начался снегопад, пока еще слабый, но ветра не было.   
\- Иди внутрь, - бросила принцесса. – Я подожду.  
Ее спутник отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Как хочешь, - вздохнула принцесса.   
Впереди, в темноте и белом кружении, мигнул желтый свет фар и тут же потух.  
\- Едут, - шепнул Элвис.  
  
Фургон заехал на площадку и остановился перед Бетельгейзе. Дверь открылась, и из кабины легко выпрыгнул полковник Джаггернаут. Элвис схватился за автомат. Полковник шагнул вперед, поднимая руки и дружелюбно улыбаясь.  
\- Не стреляйте, - сказал он.  
На площадку высыпали ахалу, окружили фургон, пси-щупальца мельтешили в воздухе, а снег тихо сыпался сквозь них и падал на землю.  
\- Почему ты не остановил фургон? – резко спросила Бетельгейзе.  
  
\- Вы должны сдаться, - ответил полковник Джаггернаут.   
Лицо принцессы стало чужим и беспокойным, глаза безостановочно шарили по фигуре полковника – в такой же серо-коричневой форме, как и у нее.  
\- Почему? – переспросила она.  
Запахло табаком. Кто-то крикнул:  
\- Принцесса! Уходите отсюда!  
  
Бетельгейзе обошла фургон и заглянула под брезент.  
На ящиках с оружием, патронами и взрывчаткой сидел Джеремия Мэриголд. В одной руке у него была сигарета, в другой – пистолет-пулемет.  
\- Госпожа Бетельгейзе! – обрадовался он. – А я тут… сижу, курю. Греюсь.  
\- Майор Мэриголд, - ответила Бетельгейзе.  
\- Лейтенант он, - сказал полковник, оказавшийся у нее за спиной. – Понизили за нарушение субординации и тупые шутки, не совместимые с честью военного. Да, Джеремия?  
\- Холодно сегодня, - вздохнул Мэриголд.  
  
Принцесса колебалась. Ей следовало убить чужаков, следовало забрать оружие и уходить, но она колебалась и взвешивала.  
\- Сдаться? – презрительно спросила она. – Стать слугами людей? Верно, полковник?  
Все ее движения, ее взгляд и выражение лица противоречили голосу. То, как она полуобернулась к нему, чуть склонив голову набок.  
\- Хотя бы даже и слугами, - ответил полковник. – Но не врагами. Не опасными хищниками.  
\- А что бы выбрал ты сам? – тихо спросила она.  
Полковник промолчал. Махнул рукой, и Мэриголд выпрыгнул из кузова фургона, затянулся, втоптал окурок в снег. Принцесса шагнула в сторону, тут же собравшись.  
\- Понимаешь, жизнь не стоит на месте, - сказал полковник. – Несколько веков назад лейтенанта Мэриголда не пустили бы на порог даже самого захудалого питейного заведения.  
Мэриголд почесал черной рукой черный затылок и скривился.  
\- Точнее, могли продать, затравить собаками или повесить на дереве, - сообщил он. – И все это в рамках закона.   
\- Лейтенант историк по образованию, - утомленно закатил глаза полковник, – и зануда по жизни. Не обращай внимание.  
\- Почистить вам ботинки, масса Джек? – подхалимски хохотнул Мэриголд.  
Полковник хмыкнул, отвернулся.  
\- Ладно, выгружайте свое оружие. И подумай, Бетельгейзе. Я мог бы за вас поручиться.  
  
Элвис Эназер смотрел на принцессу Бетаалхейз, которая смотрела на полковника Джека Джаггернаута.  
  
\- И что, обратно пешком пойдем? – возмутился лейтенант Мэриголд.  
\- Почему нет? Красивая ночь, свежо. Хотите пива, Джеремия?  
\- Как демократично с вашей стороны покупать пиво негру, масса Джек!  
\- Покупать? Я?!  
  
Четкие черные следы на свежем снегу расплывались, мутнели.  
  
\- Уверен, что за тобой не следили?  
\- Нет.  
\- Молодец, полковник. Ковбой.  
\- При первом же подозрении сдавай меня. Кто-то должен остаться на плаву.  
\- И наоборот?  
\- Разумеется.  
  
Джек проснулся. Бетельгейзе лежала рядом, на боку, подперев ладонью голову, и говорила:  
\- Потом он исчез, а Мэриголда повысили. Говорят, полковника убрали свои же, но… я не знаю. Не знаю.  
Джек сел, потер кулаком глаза. Бетельгейзе не смотрела на него, отводила взгляд.   
\- Мы тоже его искали. И Бьюти-Бист искала. Она после этого как с цепи сорвалась. Были первые переговоры между людьми и ахалу, и она их сорвала. Были жертвы. Был скандал, потом ее отправили в почетную отставку. Я делала все неправильно. Я разменяла гордость и купила на нее несчастную любовь. Мне так тяжело здесь, Джек.  
\- Без него?  
\- Если бы полковник сейчас появился, я, наверное, умерла бы от стыда.  
  
Элвис Эназер открыл дверь и шагнул на порог.  
  
***  
\- А знаешь, куда я тебя везу? – спросил Джек.  
Элвис промолчал, вообще никак не отреагировал. Джек подождал, потом со злости сильно крутанул руль – и тут же сбавил скорость, вывернул его обратно. Еще не хватало убиться на повороте, вот с этим. Этот даже не пошевелился. Даже цепь наручников не звякнула.  
Джек взял себя в руки.  
\- Как видишь, мы не едем в Штаб ККК, - сказал он.  
Достал сигареты из бардачка, закурил. Взмахнул рукой и спросил – тоненьким жалким голосом:  
\- Почему, мистер Джаггернаут? Решили меня отпустить?  
Элвис молчал.  
\- Нет, - ответил сам себе Джек. – Просто у меня есть еще день, чтобы поймать полковника на живца.  
\- Он не придет, - бесцветно отозвался Элвис.  
\- Ха! – воскликнул Джек, оборачиваясь к нему. – Придет, как пить дать! Не может же он пропустить первую успешную операцию Джека Джаггернаута-младшего!  
\- И что ты будешь делать потом? – вяло поинтересовался Элвис.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Джек. – Я просто хочу его увидеть.  
\- Полковника?  
\- Ага.  
\- Вы, люди, пачкаете все, до чего только можете дотянуться, - сказал Элвис, отворачиваясь.  
Зазвонил телефон, и Джек выловил трубку из кармана рубашки:  
\- Сейчас, подожди минуточку, отвечу… Здравствуйте, шеф!  
Скорость вдавливала в кресла. Мимо пролетала серая лента деревьев, изредка вспыхивали светящиеся щиты. Как гирлянда в темной, пустой комнате. Они уже въехали в графство и подъезжали к городку Саммерс, а там – десять минут, и вот он, «Бьюти Плейс».  
\- А?! – крикнул в трубку Джек.  
\- Твою мать, стажер! – завизжала трубка. – Тащи немедленно сюда свою тупую задницу!!!  
\- Ничего не понял! Что я должен делать конкретно, шеф?! – проорал в ответ Джек.  
\- Поворачивай, - тихо сказал шеф Мэриголд.  
Джек промолчал.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы не пытались, мальчик?  
\- Если хотите, потом я почищу ваши ботинки, масса Джеремия, - льстиво сказал Джек.  
\- Вот как, - пробормотал Мэриголд. – Вот оно как…  
\- Но у меня есть еще день. Может, у меня получится сделать то, что вы не смогли.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Ну, все-таки я его сын.  
Джек облегченно выдохнул и уронил трубку в карман.  
\- Видишь?! – похвастался он. – Со мной считаются!   
Элвис по-прежнему молчал, но теперь его молчание было другим. Выжидающим. Опасным.  
\- А если не придет, отвезу тебя к Бьюти-Би…  
Элвис набросился на него, ударил браслетом наручника, Джек подставил предплечье, другой рукой он нащупывал значок, отпустив руль и надеясь только на то, что в это время мало кто выезжает из Саммерс. Машину болтало по дороге, проклятый значок выскальзывал из пальцев, Джек почувствовал, как его что-то сдавливает, и сам сдавил что-то…  
Затормозил, еще не придя в себя. В руке мигал значок ККК. Что-то хлопало. Что? Дверь. Машина остановилась. Это было так… страшно. Этот животный страх заставлял людей убивать ахалу. Джек бы, пожалуй, сейчас убил десяток-другой ахалу. Чуть позже, через пять минут. Только прийти в себя.  
Он откинулся на спинку сидения и повернул голову – по темному склону взбиралось, торопясь, что-то неуклюжее. На гребне выросла черная фигура.  
\- Папа, - прошептал Джек. – Это ты, да?  
Фигура пришла в движение.  
  
Шеф Мэриголд вздохнул и отложил телефон. В «Бьюти Плейс» никто не поднимал трубку.  
Похоже, что стальные нервы Бьюти-Бист сдали – в том, что касалось ее обожаемого сына, она никогда не терпела полумер. Ничего не отдавала на откуп случайности. Боялась, что ее Джекки станет вторым полковником.  
Зря она это, конечно. Малыш был мягким, как сахарная вата, и слишком практичным для своих лет. Такой, как он, не стал бы поручаться за ахалу, трясти нужных людей, устраивать мирные переговоры, выбивать согласие из несогласных.  
И ни за что не подставился бы так глупо.  
Тогда, в тюремной камере, Мэриголд понял, что полковник дал ему возможность выплыть самому и вытащить Бьюти. Ее фигура, темная, прямая, сливалась со стеной. Косой луч света упал на бетонный пол, а потом дверь закрылась, и опять стало темно.  
\- Я вытащу тебя, - сказал Мэриголд, обращаясь не столько даже к неподвижной, будто окаменевшей Бьюти, сколько к исчезнувшему полковнику. Будто подтверждал обещание, о котором его никто не просил.  
Бьюти молчала.  
\- Ты выйдешь в отставку со всеми полагающимися почестями и наградами, - сказал Мэриголд.  
Он шагнул в темноту, думая о том, что Бьюти знает, кто сдал Джека. Кто вручил ему ордер на арест, кто пригнул его голову, сажая в черный автомобиль с затемненными стеклами. Кто готовил материалы по его делу, ковырялся в записных книжках и телефонах.  
Она могла убить его – даже сейчас, безоружная, обколотая релаксантами.  
Вместо этого Бьюти Джаггернаут шагнула ему навстречу и обняла, укачивая, как ребенка.  
\- Я знаю, - это было первое, что она сказала. – Все я знаю.  
\- Своими и Джека, - ответил Мэриголд.  
\- Знаешь, она приходила. Сегодня утром. Стояла, смотрела на меня. Потом ушла.  
\- Ты уедешь. Сразу же, не теряя ни минуты.   
\- Я хотела убить ее. Эту мерзкую белую тварь. Так же, как тех тварей, которых уже убила. А потом я подумала…  
\- Я присмотрел милый домик в Саммерс, Бьюти, ты слышишь меня, он называется «Бьюти Плейс». Подумал, какое совпадение…  
\- …она такая же жалкая, как и мы. Он сбежал, он бросил всех нас…  
\- …три этажа, вокруг природа, спокойное, тихое место…  
\- Он бросил нас, Джеремия.  
\- И ты забудешь о Джеке.  
\- Он бросил меня! – крикнула Бьюти.  
\- Хватит, - прохрипел Мэриголд, пытаясь разжать пальцы, стиснувшие его горло. – Хватит, Бист.  
Она разжала пальцы.  
\- Никогда, - лихорадочно зашептала она, сбиваясь. – Никогда мой Джекки не станет таким, как он. Все, что угодно, сделаю. Все, что потребуется. Чертов домик, белые занавески, кленовый сироп, блины…  
\- Отличный настрой, - кивнул Мэриголд, массируя шею. – Так держать, Бьюти.  
\- Только… - она всхлипнула.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Шеф, все нормально?  
\- Я занят! – крикнул Мэриголд и тут же понизил голос. – Только?  
\- Я не умею делать блины… - рыдала Бьюти. – Все так глупо… Что мне делать, Джеремия? Что мне делать?  
Он осторожно погладил ее по голове.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Мэриголд. – Постепенно все получится. Как говорится, первый блин комом.  
Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте и теперь он видел, как трясутся плечи Бьюти.  
  
Джек отвернулся, моргнул. Его вело, он попытался достать сигареты, но пальцы отказывались слушаться.  
Кто-то завизжал, отчаянно и страшно. Умолк.   
Джек подцепил пачку – и тут же ее выронил. Тогда он закрыл глаза и расслабился. Сейчас, через пять минут, папа сядет в машину и закроет за собой дверь. Вот, сейчас. Через десять минут. Через полчаса.  
Небо стало серым и тусклым, бледные крупные звезды неспешно таяли.  
Сейчас…  
  
***  
  
Джек Джаггернаут-младший остановился в дверном проеме, подперев плечом косяк, засунул руки в карманы. За его спиной ветер шевелил кроны деревьев, пробегал рябью по изумрудной лужайке.  
Летняя, яркая, сонная безмятежность разлилась вокруг: стрекот сверчков за окном, тонкие белые занавески, запах свежеиспеченных блинчиков и клубничного джема.   
Джек просто стоял и ждал. Он никуда больше не торопился.   
Зазвенели тарелки. На чердаке мяукнул кот, и все затихло.  
Спустя несколько минут миссис Джаггернаут выглянула из кухни, вытирая руки о полотенце.   
\- Бедный Мистер Беретта, - вздохнул Джек. – Все еще пытается поймать мышь?  
\- Не стой в дверях, милый, - ласково ответила миссис Джаггернаут. – Позвони шефу Мэриголду, пускай пришлет кого-нибудь за трупом Мозгожора. И – быстро мыть руки, блинчики остывают.  
Она наклонилась, подхватила на руки Мистера Беретту, метнувшегося уже было к двери. Кот зажмурился, свесил лапы и обреченно мявкнул.  
\- Я опоздал? - спросил Джек. – Папа уже ушел?  
\- А он разве приходил? - улыбнулась миссис Джаггернаут.  
На ее щеках появились очаровательные ямочки.


End file.
